Eight Down Vol 1 1
Appearing in We are Eight Featured Characters: *Jabbour Technologies -First Appearance **Emmett Wake -First Appearance **Crystal Gilbert -First Appearance **Billy Monroe -First Appearance **Leo Valois -First Appearance **Ian Hemmings -First Appearance **Myrina Oak -First Appearance **Illyana Azarov -First Appearance **Kyda Jabbour -First Appearance Supporting Characters: Villains: *Unknown Gunman *The High -Mentioned Other Characters Synopsis for We are Eight The issue opens on the coast of England, where police are photographing and cataloging a crime scene. Unknown (Narration): It begins the only way it can. Police: Not sure cause of death-- Other Officer: Maybe heart attack-- Other Other Officer: Know for sure after full analysis-- Unknown: With death. The camera zooms in on the corpse. Unknown: They will come. A panel shows an asian-american man, tinkering in his garage with several opened cans of beer littering his workspace. The next panel shows a Caucasian woman analyzing some information in a large laboratory. The next panel shows a caucasian man watching a football game with some friends. A russian woman is leaping from bar to bar. She is a gymnast. Unknown: How could they not? A frenchman is eating at a very nice restaurant, smiling softly. A caucasian man lies casually in his cell. He is in prison. An african american woman is fixing a car from beneath. A muslim woman is in a meeting with a large group of investors. Unknown: We are the Eight. 8 Panels are shown- all of the characters turn towards the "camera", looking confused, their eyes tinted magenta. All but the muslim woman, who remains normal. Narration: Six Months Ago; The JTech Center for the Future The camera returns to that same seaside- except now we see that beyond the beach there is a scientific center, bright and gleaming. Myrina (Narration): Jabbour Technologies. One of the most well-known R&D companies in the world. And they offered me a job. A car pulls up to the front of the building and Myrina exits it. She's a tall african american woman with dreadlocks tied into a ponytail. Myrina: This place is amazing. She controls her awe, instead saying aloud: Myrina: I've seen better. Myrina: Gotta act like I belong if I want to keep this job. It's my only chance at finding Dad. Emmett: (Offscreen) Amazing, isn't it? An asian-american man jogs up to her, grinning widely. Emmett: Man, Ms. Jabbour built this up from scratch. It's incredible. *he seems to notice Myrina, and extends a hand* Hey, I'm Emmett. Emmett Wake. Myrina: Myrina Oak. Myrina: Smiley fellow, isn't he? Emmett: You one of the new guys called on for Ms. Jabbour's mystery project? Myrina: Yeah. You know anything about what it is? Emmett: I'm just as in the dark as you. A haughty blonde woman stalks past. Emmett: Hi, I'm- She ignored him and keeps going. Emmett: Okay, then. Myrina: She one of us? Emmett: Yeah. Illyana Azarov. Myrina: Holy !@#$ Myrina: Illyana Azarov? Like, the russion gymnast? Emmett: *folds arms, pleased to have information to contribute* That's her. She's an all-star chemist, apparently. Speaking of... what is it that you do? Myrina: I'm a mechanic, actually. Emmett: Nice! I'm an engineer. Mechanical, specifically, but I dabble in other places. You know the Ark? Myrina: That space station launched? Said to be more powerful than anything humanity has ever created? Emmett: *proudly points to self* My idea, my baby. Myrina: Wow, uh, that's pretty cool. Emmett: Pretty cool? I *remaining talk is obscured by Myrina's thoughts* Myrina: So a celebrity chemist and a genius engineer... Jabbour certainly has an all-star cast assembled. Panel pans to the building, which now seems to loom ominously. Myrina: The question is, why does she need me? Cut to a large laboratory in the building. A buff guy dressed in a suit (Billy) is escorting the frenchman (Leo) and a woman with a tan (Crystal). Billy: Security will be accompanying you from place to place due to the sensitive nature of the-- Zoom into Crystal's awed expression. Crystal: Wow. Crystal: This place is so, so cool! I cannot believe we're working here now. *she elbows Leo, who winces* Leo: Yes... very exciting. Crystal: Very exciting? Try beyond exciting! This is THE top lab in America, which means we're the top of the top! The blonde woman from before (Illyana) walks by. Illyana: Emphasis on 'in America' As Illyana walks away, Crystal looks at Leo. He shrugs. They enter a large laboratory, which centers around a huge circular glass case. Inside the case is a tiny vial of some red liquid. It's flanked by security. Crystal: What is--''' Billy: Right this way, Miss. Billy tugs on Crystal, pulling her past the case and towards where Illyana is waiting impatiently. As they stop, Emmett and Myrina enter and stand next to them. Illyana: Look who's finally decided to show. Where I come from, we value punctuality. Myrina: You probably also bathe in the blood of the weak, so I don't feel too badly. Emmett snorts, amused, and Crystal elbows him. Crystal: Hey! We've just met each other! Illyana: I've seen all I need to see. Kyda: (Off-screen) And how do you like it so far? Illyana: America can only be so impressive. Kyda: Oh I can promise you, it only gets more impressive from here. Kyda gestures over to the next room, where she leads the group into a room with a giant gun-like item. Kyda: This a bio weapon that was obtained from the terrorist organization known as The High. Illyana raises an eyebrow, slightly interested, the others look at the weapon with a bit of fear or anger. Kyda: The weapon is said to enter an individual's brain and completely shut down their brain functions, killing them. The large part of the group gasp, Illyana smirks. Crystal: A bio weapon, what are we supposed to do with it? Kyda: We are to try and figure out how it works without harming ourselves, and also how to stop it. Leo: So, try not to get ourselves killed? Emmett: Great... Kyda: I know this seems like a dangerous thing to do, but we must figure this weapon out, it could potentially save mankind, or destroy it. Illyana: This weapon... it has the potential to change the world. Why has it not been used already? Kyda: I'm afraid that information is classified. Suffice to say, a sample of it was obtained by Billy and my security crew. Billy nods respectfully. Kyda: I hope none of you are reconsidering your attachment to this project? Illyana: No. Crystal: I think I speak for all of us when I say we're in. Kyda: Good. Then it's time I introduced you to the final member of our team. A man, well dressed, is escorted in, a gun to the back of his head. The same man from the cell. He smiles impishly at the camera. Ian: Good morn, fellow creatures of science. '''Myrina: Holy s***! The group reacts visibly, even Illyana. Crystal: That's-- that's-- Ian: I see my reputation precedes me. Emmett: Ian Hemmings, the London Killer. Ian: Ugh, that name again. They couldn;t come up with something more original? Myrina: He killed more than 20 children. How could he-- Kyda: Despite the fact that he is, quite frankly, a piece of ****, Mr. Hemmings is also a genius. Ian: I try. Kyda: We are going to need him for this project. Unknown: It started with death. But how will it end? The comic pans to the front of the building, where a guard has been shot in the head and lays on the floor dead, a man is seen walking toward the lab. NEXT: POWER UP Solicit Synopsis The Adventure begins! Category:BeholdtheVision